Always Attached
by Saiko Chi
Summary: A demon who cannot feel the pleasure of sex because it has no body to do it with; it uses the morphing to its advantage. Even if the receiver is screaming for it to all stop and the men behind the screens watching the whole scenario play out are completely horrified, the demon will just keep doing what it desires. KiraxLight, Rape, Monster/Mutant. Full summary inside


**Summary: **

**When the Death Note is touched by a human, another form of them is created. A demon form to be exact. And that demon ****_needs _****to become stronger and grow more powerful by killing others. So, it possesses the human it lingers. Though, when the demon does not possess the human body, the human cannot remember anything about the Death Note or all the killings it caused when it was possessed. The more deaths the demon has caused, the more stronger it will become, to a point where it can optionally create a physical body of its own. And a demon who cannot feel the pleasure of sex because it has no body to do it with; it uses the morphing to its advantage. Even if the receiver is screaming for it to all stop and the men behind the screens watching the whole scenario play out are completely horrified, the demon will keep doing what it desires. KiraxLight, Rape, Monster/Mutant. **

**A/N:**

**Hello my little lovelies. This is a fanfiction inspired by a little daydream I had while going to the hot springs. WOO WOO CRACK PAIRINGS!**

**Warnings:**

** Rape, Yaoi, Mature Language, Mature Scenes, And Slight Gore.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Light sat in bed; pondering why there are many gaping holes in his memories. Like yesterday, he couldn't remember what he did for the majority of the day, and it concerned him.<p>

Oh… Oh my god…

Has he been bit by some sort of tick and is now suffering lyme borreliosis?!

No, it is rare to catch such a disease in Tokyo, though Light is always concerned about his health and even if the slightest thing is wrong, he would go pay a visit to the walk in clinic. The doctors there know him, and are not surprised to see him at least twice a month. Light Yagami is a genius, but he still overreacts if anything bad has a connection with his health, so he doesn't even think if the disease he thought he caught was possible in his circumstances. He once had a pain in his ankle due to too much exercising, though he thought his muscle was tearing or he somehow shattered his bone… He was working on being more logical, though. Like when he bumped his head, and a couple days later he felt the bump that developed and jumped to conclusions and thought he had a tumor. Luckily, he calmed down and told himself that that was completely stupid.

But, he knew memory loss was a problem. It started a while ago, though he thought it was just due to tiredness and he didn't really pay attention to it. But now, he sometimes forgets hours upon days, and he is surprised he hasn't run to the walk in clinic sooner.

Light made plans to go to the walk in clinic tomorrow and he tried not to think too much about it before he went to sleep or he might have nightmares.

Haha, just kidding. Light doesn't get nightmares; he isn't a pussy.

*ahem*

He could have fallen asleep, though it felt like he was being stared at, and he knew his family would be asleep by this time, and they definitely won't just come into his room at 2 AM and stare the fuck out of him.

Light was pretty sure that someone was in the room with him… He could _feel_ the intruders stare and hear them… breathing? Oh yes, somebody is definitely in the room with him, though when had the intruder snuck in? He didn't hear any noises like doors opening and such, so was the intruder there in Lights room the whole day?

Light paled and broke down in cold sweat; not moving a muscle. They would of seen him… changing, and that frightened him even more. To be watched as you stripped your clothing down; to have eyes assault you while your body is bare… That thought is spine chilling.

Instead of thinking of such thoughts, Light instead thought of how he should attack the intruder. Would he suddenly jump up and run to where he hears the intruders breathe? Pretend to not notice his presence and causally walk down stairs to get a 'snack,' but really just call the police? Maybe just stay in bed and wait for the intruder to walk up to him, and then attack… Or he could-

Lights thoughts stopped and his breathing hitched when he heard the soft click of his door lock turn. It was followed by soft steps, heavy breathing and an occasional loud swallow.

The breathing quickly turned into panting, the swallowing became almost gargled and the steps fastened.

Light had to shove his frightened emotions away, man up and stop the intruder before anything… happens. It was quite obvious that the intruder was planning to sexually assault Light; locking the door, lustful breathing, etc… But Light was _not _going to let anything happen to his precious body. He was not going to be a victim for such a nasty and horrifying crime.

The footsteps stopped at the side of his bed, though the heavy breathing never ceased. Lights heart was beating fast and his body was full of adrenaline; ready to attack the intruder that had such nasty plans.

Light felt ice cold fingers stroke his cheek that sent a chill down his spine, and heard a low seductive voice.

"I have desired to do this for so long, my dear Light."

The stalker knew his name! Was it someone from school? Or just a complete stranger from the street… But no human had such cold fingers; '_what the hell?'_ Instead of pondering on about who this man was, Light instead thought out a plan.

_I'll grab his wrist, twist it, and fling my leg around the intruders and hit him in the back of his knee with my heal, resulting to him falling over, and then I can beat the living shit out of this creep.'_ Light agreed with his own plan, and without hesitation he grabbed his mans wrist. Though, Light never thought that the man would be on full alert. And instead of Light succeeding in his plan, the intruder quickly slipped from Lights grasp. Light was about to spring up and attack the intruder, but was suddenly pinned down with his hands above his head and his legs in-between the intruders. Light was thrashing around; trying to get out the man's grip, but came to no avail. The man had… incredible strength that was almost inhuman. Light opened his eyes to get a good look at the attacker, but was completely horrified when he saw… Himself. The same hair and the same face structure, same lips, nose… Everything. Except that he had an insane blood red glow in his eyes and his mouth was curved in a malicious smirk. And were his teeth… pointed?

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" were the only words Light could shout. It is impossible to look so similar to Lights gorgeous appearance -unless they were twins- so Light was extremely curious and confused who this man was. Also very terrified, don't forget that.

The look alike chuckled darkly and whispered into his ear, "Just someone who wants to have a little…" he darted the tongue out to drag it along Lights inner ear shell, "…_fun…_"

Light whimpered in reply, and tried to form a sentence while the man above him sucked at his jugular.

"W-why do you look l-like me?" Light tried to shout, though failed miserably. The man's touch was melting him. His hands were still pinning Lights down into the mattress, but the feeling of the man's tongue swirl around his neck and nibble and suckle; feeling his blood rush to his half hard penis when the man thrust his clothed member into Lights groin ... Light wanted it to all stop, though his body wasn't acting the same.

The man didn't reply, but Light felt his smirk while he sucked at his neck. The man released the neck he was sucking at; smiling down wickedly at the flustered man. It was easy to see because it was the full moon tonight, and Lights window curtains were drawn back so all the moonlight was able to shine over the two of them.

"You're already aroused, you little slut," the look alike snickered out as he ran his fingers underneath Lights shirt and up his abdomen, to his chest and fondled around with Lights already hard nub. Light clenched his jaw so no moans would come out. He didn't want to encourage the man's plan by doing such a thing.

The man withdrew his hand and tried to pull Lights shirt off with one of his hands so he could get better access to Lights chest. Though, of course, Light was thrashing around trying his best to stop that from happening. But the man succeeded anyway. Lights shirt was pulled up so his chest was bare, though the man wanted his whole thing off. Light kept squirming around; irritating the look alike above him. Light smiled when the man above him let go of his shirt, though the smile was quickly wiped off his face when he felt a pair of hands crush his windpipe. He tried to pry off the hands, though came to no avail. His nails were clawing at the man's forearms while he tried to get oxygen into his lungs, but his worthless gulps for air were severely gargled.

The man chuckled maliciously and tightened the grip around Lights neck; his cock pulsating on Lights thigh. Lights eyes were bulging out of his skull; his vision starting to be greeted with darkness.

When Lights eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head and when he was on the verge of unconsciousness, he felt the man's hands leave his neck and instantly to the hem of Lights shirt. Light was wheezing and coughing too much to notice that his shirt was completely off of him. And if he had noticed, he couldn't stop it from happening due to the lack of his oxygen.

"N-no, just stop…_please…_"Light whimpered in between gasps for air. He hates this. He doesn't want to be raped by some man… especially a man that looks _exactly_ like him.

"Now why would I stop If I have gone this far? Your cute little begs for mercy isn't helping either. It makes me hard to see you so innocent like this. But now my innocent little deary' is going to have his ass _fucked_ until he _bleeds_." Light felt hot streams of tears run down his cheeks; sobbing loudly and trying to yell for help but was quickly silenced by moist lips.

It wasn't a soft and kind kiss, it was demanding and harsh. Light clenched his jaw so that the man's tongue couldn't invade his mouth, but the man held Lights chin to pry it open. Light was expected a normal sized pink organ to start exploring his mouth, but was instead violated with an inhumanly long tongue.

"Mrmbm!" Light tried to scream, but it was muffled by the insane kiss. Light's eyes widened extremely in utter fright as the long tongue prodded the very back of his throat which caused him to gag. He tried his best to not vomit as the inhuman tongue slipped down his throat. It was like it kept getting… _longer _and _longer…_ and Light despised it. He wanted it out, and when Light finally felt the grip on his chin loosen; he took that as an advantage for getting the man's alien organ out of his throat. He bit down on the invading tongue, and heard a yelp in reply; feeling it quickly slip out of his throat. The man moved back from Light and snarled out, "Ya' fucker. You will be punished for doing that."

Ignoring the statement, Light stuttered, "W-w-why was your tongue so long!? What are you!?"

The man didn't reply; only staring viciously at Light. Light immediately regretted what he had just done; angering the man forcefully dominating him. You hurt the predator and the predator will hurt you much worse. But, he was still absolutely terrified by how… He mans tongue just kept _growing _and _growing_!

He was roughly flipped from his back to his stomach with a cold hand pushing the side of his face into the mattress. Light squirmed under the pressure; trying to get loss from this death grip but his plan ceased due to the man's inhuman strength. It felt like if he pressed any harder into his skull, it would shatter… And Light didn't even want to think how much it would hurt to get pounded by a man with such strength. Though the thought never left his head. The thought of being brutally raped by a man with inhuman organs was terrifying, and it made more tears fall from his eyes into the bed sheeting underneath him.

His loose pajama pants were suddenly tugged off of his body, leaving him bare and vulnerable. Light tried to close the gap between his groin and his bed and clenched every muscle of his body so the man above him wouldn't see such… parts, but Light felt a strong hand bring his hips up in the air. Light tried to resist, but the man dug his fingernails into his hips like to say, 'if you don't do what I desire, I will bring pain among you.'

And so Light gave in out of fear. If he had resisted more, than more pain would be cast upon him. It would feel less hurtful if he relaxed his muscles too… Right?

"Good; my little deary isn't resisting anymore. He must be accepting for what is coming up next, am I correct?"

Too frightened to deny, Light uttered a small 'yes'.

He felt the intense pressure leave his skull along with the radiating coldness from the man. Light, slightly curious what he was doing, looked back to see that the man was unbuckling his belt. Light quickly looked away as the dread ate away his insides. He wanted it to just be done and over with… But, he had a strong feeling that it would never cease. He somehow _knew_ that his man would find Light even if he moved far away. He had a feeling that even if he was imprisoned in a room that had neither exit nor entrance, this man… this man would somehow… _somehow _get in and violate Light to no end. Until he parishes… Maybe his dead and limp body would still be pounded by this man. The man… with a tongue that had the capability of morphing much larger than its original size. The man with frightening eyes that had an insane glow; his hands that were ever so cold. It felt like his body temperature surpassed the deep ocean. So far in depth that it was roamed by unknown and eerie creatures. Creatures that oozed some sort of unidentified substance…

Light didn't want to comprehend if the man was able to make… anything _else_ morph into something much larger…

But he knew for sure that this wasn't just a man. It was some sort of sick, twisted _demon _that would never die.

Light waited for a few minutes, but the supposed demon wasn't doing a thing. Just simply… _staring._ Light hated to be seen and observed in this state, but he had to put up with it.

Light was about to blurt out, 'get it over with,' but was interrupted by the man's voice.

"I want to see you finger yourself."

Light's eyes widened and he instantly stuttered out, "W-what!?"

The man chuckled and happily said, "It is your punishment! You know, because you snapped your teeth on my tongue…."

_'How can he sound so… cheerful? Cheerful about… about me humiliating myself? I would prefer pain than this!' _Light continued ranting in his thoughts, but they were disturbed by a sudden smack across his ass. He yelped in reply, and heard the man's low voice behind him once again.

"Come on, I want to see your fingers slip inside of you."

Light gulped, and brought his shaky fingers up to his mouth. He quickly wettend three of them with his saliva, and drew them out of his mouth with a 'pop' sound. He was hesitant about… _fingering_ himself, but he knew he had to do it. If he won't, more _humiliation _would be parting his way.

So, by that note, he slowly slid his index finger inside of himself. It felt weird and uncomfortable, and he was pondering why homosexuals were aroused by such a feeling. He knew that men had a prostate gland… But why would they go through this uncomfortable feeling to find it?

Light penetrated himself a little faster, and felt a pool of pleasure start to develop in his groin. He didn't like the feeling, but now it started to feel… _good _in a weird way. He tried to take his mind off of the set of eyes staring at his behind as his breathing became heavy and his eyelids drooped halfway down his eyes. He tried to deny all these pleasurable feelings, but it was difficult to.

Light slipped in another finger, and this time he felt pain.

He clenched his teeth so no yelp could come out of his mouth when he felt the jolt of pain shoot up his spine.

'_It… it hurts!'_ His eyes became watered with pain, and he stopped all movement so that he could get use to the feeling. The stinging pain still lingered, but most of it was fading away, and he knew he had to hurry up before his predator becomes irritated once again.

So by that note, Light slowly started his rhythm again, but still flinching at the occasional spark of pain. And, he knows that the submissive would have to be… _prepared,_ per se, before the dominator penetrated. He wasn't quite sure _how _he obtained these details about homosexual intercourse, but he did and he was thankful that his mind remembered such things.

Light began to slowly stretch himself out; scissoring in all directions so that the sex won't be as painful for him.

Light heard the bed sheets rustle behind him, and he knew that the man had gotten closer due to the cold radiating from his flesh. Though, his breathe wasn't cold, and Light could feel its warmth tickles his behind when the man murmured, "Take your fingers out."

Light did as he said and rested his head in his arms; dreading for what was coming next. Maybe 'coming' was the wrong terminology for his situation…

Before the man could do anything, Light suddenly spoke, "M-my family will hear t-the ruckus..."

The man grinned and intentionally spoke breathy near Light's puckered hole, "Your sister, Sayu, is a light sleeper," Lights eyes widened, frightened why this damn_ demon_ knew such a thing about his younger sibling, "But she isn't here tonight. She's staying at her friend's home; Tokoshi's home to be exact."

"How do you kn-" Light began, but was interrupted.

"-Your _father,_ Soichiro happens to also be a light sleeper, but he is at his job overnight; working with the NPA. That leaves your mother, but she is a _very_ deep sleeper." Light hated how sadistic his tone sounded. He hates… that this damn _demon_ knows such little details about his family and how he looks identical to Light… He hates his mother for not waking up; and this father for not being at home. He hates being in this fucking scenario altogether. He just wanted it all to stop, but this man is… incredibly _strong,_ and apparently a fucking mutant demon, so there was no escape for Light. Even if Light tried to run for it, the demon will catch him and probably do something else that is painful and humiliating, like the man said before.

"Let's continue." The man said, but he didn't get a reply.

The man chuckled, and spoke once again, "I want to hear your voice." Light gulped loudly; frightened for what the man was doing next to his body. Though, he quickly got his answer when he felt an insanely long tongue penetrate him.

"Nhh- Ahh!" Light moaned; bucking his hips forward to try to get away from the organ, but it was already too far in.

"N-no! What a-are you doing!" Light shrilled, but got no response.

The man's tongue kept pushing up against the tight walls in a swirling motion; thrusting in and out of Lights passageway at a rough speed. He could feel the mutant organ expanding and curling and twisting around, causing a pool of pleasure form in his abdomen. A breathy gasp came from Lights already gaping mouth when the thick tongue broke slip into two; stretching and scissoring Lights insides. He hates this so much, but it's hard for him to deny how… how _good_ it feels.

Light was doing his best to try to make his moans at minimal volume, but still moaning loud enough so that his predator won't get prissy again. Though, his voice suddenly burst in a loud, "AAH!" and his hips thrust back as if a reflex when one of the invading split tongues pressed on a certain spot deep inside of him.

'_He… He found my prostate…' _The teen thought as he felt the vibrations of a small chuckle jolt up to his twitching member.

The split tongues morphed together into one, and started to brutally assault Lights prostate. He couldn't control his voice, and thought maybe if he was loud enough, his mother would wake up and… No, wait. What would happen to Sachiko if she did break down the door to try to save her son? Would this demon… _Kill _her? H-he is strong enough and… and…

Guilt coursed through Lights veins as more tears fell. He doesn't want anyone to _die _for him_…_ He just wants to be out of this… this scenario…

The man used his free hand to start fondling around with Lights sac; violating him more and more.

Lights vision started to blur; on the edge of climax, until one final push against his prostate made his see white as his member ejaculated on his abdomen and the bed sheeting bellow him.

"Hnnahhh!"

Another small chuckle sent vibrations to Lights now flagging member which made him shudder in an uncomfortable/pleasurable way.

Light was happy that it was finally over, but extremely scared for what was coming next. He… He _knew_ what was 'coming' next, but he did his best to try to block the thought.

"Turn around, lovely," The man said with a deep sadistic tone that sent chills down Lights spine.

Light recalled that earlier the man started to unbuckle his belt, but instead of continuing to stare as the man was undressing, he had looked away with fright. So when Light slowly turned around onto his back, he was absolutely petrified when he saw a naked clone of himself, except… The thick twitching penis that was merely a foot long was definitely not his.  
>This demon surely morphed his cock into a much thicker and bigger size just to torture Light with pain.<p>

"W-What!? That is h-huge! It… it'll _rip_ me in half! Get away!" Light hurriedly said as he tried to scoot up the bed; wanting to be as far as possible from that… that _thing._

_"_It'll be the best thing you've ever felt, love. I _promise_ that you'll feel good..."

The man crawled up towards Light as if he was his prey, and grasped his ankles.  
>The man placed both of the feet onto his shoulders, and lent in closely as Light tried to stifle his sob.<p>

"…and it will only get _bigger and bigger…_"

The man giggled in his ear while Light was absolutely horrified for what was going to happen to him next.

This damned _mutant_ lent back from his prey and took hold of his firm cock; positioning it so that'll rub against Light's pucker… sliding around against the flesh made Light quiver in fear; along with slight pleasure that he tries to deny.

The man smirked before shoving his large manhood in the tight teen; Light replying with a chocked cry.

"Mmm… So warm and wet," the man murmured with a smirk as he took all 12 inches out and slammed back in harder than before.

Light was shaking with intense pain as he felt his asshole rip. The man inhaled the irony scent as he kept slamming faster and harder into the teen, while Light was screaming and crying at how everything hurt.  
>Light has never felt such humiliation and pain in his life… he cringed at his clone that had the ability to morph, and he trembled with fear when he saw its sadistic smile.<p>

The mans cock rubbed against Light's prostate with every pound, but also stretched his bleeding hole… Light was just in a painful state, and he was too terrified to focus on the little pleasure he felt.

Light found his voice that was hidden within his screams, and gasped out, "S-stop! It hurts! There's b-blood... everywhere!"

The man only gave him a toothy smirk, and grabbed hold of Light's twitching cock, and pumped it with his thrusts.

Light's cum splattered on the mans hand, as he felt cum shoot inside of him shortly after…  
>Light cringed when he felt the man slowly pull out his penis from his stinging and bleeding hole.<p>

"…you never told me what you are," Light stated through his gasps.  
>He honestly didn't want to know where this thing crawled out from, but it was something he should have the knowledge of.<p>

The man slowly lent in closer to bring more suspense, and whispered, "I'm the monster that dwells inside of you."  
>Light's eyes widened with fear and confusion, but the man vanished before he could ask what that meant.<p>

Even though He couldn't see the man, he could still feel his touches and hear his chuckles. And even though that this scenario was over, Light still had a deep, aching feeling that it was the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>Soichiro was frozen in place with tears streaming down his face, but his lips started to utter out nonsense. "W- who was- what h-h-happened…. My son!" His limbs started to shakily move, as he grabbed his coat that was lazily hung over on his chair. He quickly put it as his mind was wrapping around what he just saw, and dashed out of the hotel.<br>L didn't say a word or move an inch as he kept staring at Light who was laying in a puddle of blood, in the screen… L was… _horrified_, and was absolutely confused for what he had just saw and will happen in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I'm now finally done that… mum is now yelling at me to vacuum the house ;~;<br>Like and leave a review if you want me to continue on with this disturbing story.  
>Also don't mind my made up words =u=;;<strong>


End file.
